leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Caporai/Kabu'Naar the Scourge of the Sands
Do you want this champion in the League? Yes No |date = Unreleased |health = 90 |attack = 20 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 425 (+95) |mana = 225 (+37) |damage = 54.2 (+3.3) |attackspeed = 0.618 (+2.3%) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3.8) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 7.25 (+0.675) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.45) |speed = 315 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }}Kabu'Naar, the Scourge of the Sands is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities (Original, the First Kit) |secondname = Tomb Raider |secondpic = |secondinfo = (Active): Kabu'Naar ready himself (by setting out his wings) for a moment, then charge to his location dragging all enemy caught by his mandibles along with him, dealing magic damage. It will also snare the target for 1 second if target got full stack on Infestation. If Kabu'Naar collides with a terrain along with his target, he will deal additional magic damage. *'Cost:' 90 Mana *'Range to Radius:' 650 (estimate) *'Carry distance:' 650 (estimate) *'Drag width:' 100 (175 when Great Rebirth is active) |secondlevel= |thirdname = Infestation |thirdpic = |thirdinfo = (Passive): Each of his basic attacks (including Dusk Bite) Kabu'Naar applies his target with bugs, dealing magic damage over time equal of their current health for a duration, and heals Kabu'Naar 5% of damage that bugs have done. This effect can also stack up to 3 times for 3 seconds (Active) Infects an area with bugs for 5 seconds, causing enemy units who stand on the location to take magic damage (50% to minions) and reduce their movement speed every second they are standing on the area (up to 3 times). By the end of the duration, Kabu'Naar is healed by 5% of the damage they have taken from it. The passive will be deactivated during the cooldown. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Radius of AoE:' 400 *'Initial slow: 20% |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Great Rebirth |ultipic = |ultiinfo = '(Active):' Kabu'Naar prepares himself for taking lethal damage. If Kabu'Naar dies while this is active, he will be in temporal stasis for 1 second and revives himself from the dead, dealing initial magic damage to nearby enemies and reduce their attack speed for 4 seconds. With his Great Rebirth completed, Kabu'Naar increase his health and size. Nearby enemies get magic damage and applies them with bugs every seconds (if Infestation isn't on cooldown) *'Size Duration:' 15 seconds *'Cost:' 150 Mana *'Radius of AoE upon revival:' 450 *'Radius of AoE after revival:' 350 |ultilevel = }} Abilities (Rework, the Second Kit) |secondname = Tomb Raider |secondpic = |secondinfo = '(Active):' Kabu'Naar ready himself (by setting out his wings) for a moment, then charge to his location carrying all enemy caught by his mandibles along with him, dealing magic damage. Kabu'Naar will apply a bug on those who got caught by him. It will also snare the target for 1 second by the end of the carrying if target got full stack of bugs. If Kabu'Naar collides with a terrain along with his target, he will deal additional magic damage. *'Cost:' 90 Mana *'Range to Radius:' 650 (estimate) *'Carry distance:' 650 (estimate) *'Drag width:' 100 (175 when Great Rebirth is active) |secondlevel= |thirdname = Infestation |thirdpic = |thirdinfo = '(Active)' Infects an area with bugs for 5 seconds, causing enemy units who stand on the location to take magic damage and reduce their movement speed depending how much bugs they have on them. Note that this won't apply any bugs. By the end of the duration, Kabu'Naar is healed by 5% of the damage they have taken from it. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Radius of AoE:' 400 *'Initial slow: 20% |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Great Rebirth |ultipic = |ultiinfo = (Active): Kabu'Naar prepares himself for taking lethal damage within 3 seconds. If Kabu'Naar dies while this is active, his body will send out a dark aura of bugs, dealing initial magic damage to all nearby enemies and reduce their attack speed for 4 seconds. This will apply a bug on his target. If he manage to send out at least one bug to an enemy champion, he will survive by calling all bugs from enemy champs who got caught by his death and will resurrect his body 1 second later. Those champ who got caught by his death will be free from his bugs. With his Great Rebirth completed, Kabu'Naar finally wakes up from the dead, regaining his health and increasing his size. Nearby enemies get magic damage and applies them with bugs every seconds. If Great Rebirth fails to catch any enemy champ, his death will be confirmed 1 second later and all bugs dies with him. *'Size Duration:' 15 seconds *'Cost:' 150 Mana *'Radius of AoE upon revival:' 550 *'Radius of AoE after revival:' 350 |ultilevel = }} Abilities (Rework, the Third Kit "Without the Rebirth") |secondname = Scarab Shield |secondpic = |secondinfo = (Active): Puts a shield on (himself or to his ally). It won't apply a bug to his enemy when they strike the ally, but the target who took down the shield will be marked for Kabu'Naar's Tomb Raider. Last for 4 seconds or until it's broken. *'Cost:' 80 Mana *'Range:' 800 |secondlevel= |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Tomb Raider |secondpic2 = |secondinfo2 = (Active) If the "marked" target did destroy the shield and it's within the range of "protected one", Kabu'Naar can cast another spell for free, that instantly dig himself to the ground, and reappear 0.75 second to "marked one's location". When emerging from the ground, he deals damage to all nearby enemies, knocking them up for 1 second, and applying them a bug. This spell will not trigger the snare from '''Aspect of the Scarab' when hitting, as they're already knocked up.'' *'Range:' Enemy within 800 from the protected one. *'Radius of AoE:' 180 (220 when size is increased.) |secondlevel2= |thirdname = Infestation |thirdpic = |thirdinfo = (Passive): Kabu'Naar's basic attack heals him depending the target's stacks of bug. (Active) A delay cast, Kabu'Naar desecrate an area full of bugs that deals magic damage per seconds, and slows enemies within and 1 second extra when leaving the area. (Depending how much stacks of bugs they got). This will also apply only one bug to his enemies who steps in, and will get snared for the next second (If the target is still inside with full stack of bugs). The passive however will be deactivated while it's on cooldown. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Radius of AoE:' 400 *'Initial slow: 15% |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Plague of the Sands |ultipic = |ultiinfo = '(Passive):' Each bug on his target reduce their incoming damage to Kabu'Naar. '(Active):' Kabu'Naar becomes empowered in the storm of bugs for 15 seconds, increasing his size while gaining extra health and increasing damage reduction by double. While the swarm is active, he damages nearby enemies and applies them a bug for each second. ''This spell will not trigger the snare from '''Aspect of the Scarab' when dealing damage from the swarm. However his basic attack can snare his opponent after they got full stack of bugs.'' *'Cost:' 150 Mana *'Cooldown:' 120 seconds *'Radius of AoE:' 350 |ultilevel = }} Other Champions that I've done Horatio, the Herald of Death ''' [http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Caporai/Mordred,_the_Wicked_King '''Mordred, the Wicked King] Calypso, the Gatekeeper of the Void ' 'Gideon, the Legion ''' '''Kabu'Naar, the Scourge of the Sands 'Coronach, the Twisted Wanderer ' Category:Custom champions